1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flat panel display; more specifically, to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with great advance in the fabricating techniques of opto-electronics and semiconductor devices, flat panel displays (FPDs) have been vigorously developed. Among the FPDs, a liquid crystal display (hereinafter “LCD”) has become the mainstream display product due to its advantages of outstanding space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, free radiation, and low electrical field interference. However, since the charges remaining on the electric power supplied by the power supply unit of the LCD can not be discharged timely when the conventional LCD's power is suddenly terminated, so that each of the pixels within the display panel would remain the charges therein, and thus causing the residual image remaining on the display panel for a shorten duration.